Welcome to the Jungle
by caged alphabet
Summary: The animals love to play so when Rachel wants to play gorilla how will Santana respond to this.


_I wanted to do a drabble or a story for a while now, In this it is clear that I cant write smut well. This is my first story please enjoy._

"Berry so help me i will rip your clothes off myself" I yell as I enter the loft

Rachel has nonstop been teasing me all day, during class, dance practice, and my shift at the diner.

Over and over again she has been sending me nudes; she knowing that when I get hot I can't control my urges or hormones I have to "take care of myself" so I left dance class early, I missed the last 20 minutes of the lecture in my communications class, and I don't even wanna go over how many times I needed someone to cover me for my "bathroom break"

But now is different, I have no clue whether I am going to eat her, kill her, or just fuck her senseless so she can't walk tomorrow, which would be funny seeing her explain to Cassie why she Is limping so much.

"Rach!" I yell out once more before I hear something shuffle inside her bedroom.

Oh she is totally going to get it now.

When I enter the door I wasn't expecting to walk into a cloud of smoke machine "what the hell" I say in a confused and not amused voice. I didn't even realize that she walked behind me until I felt her slender arms wrap around my waist.

"Shh San I made this all for you, y'know for being a good sport and all" she licked my ear lobe once before raking her fingers up my body to my breast where she squeezed them.

I let out a moan and tilted my head back onto her shoulders where she kissed me full on the lips.

"mmm, your still gonna be fucked Rach don't try to butter me up" I say while breathing heavily, only Rachel has this spell over me which makes me weak to the knees and where my heart is contracting so fast I feel as if my ribs are going to touch my organ and that's it.

"Babe just relax" she whispers in my ear huskily with a teasing manner.

I didn't even notice the black silk robe Rachel was sporting until she grabbed my hand and led me to her love seat which was moved to the center of her room.

"I wanted to treat you tonight" is all she said as she sat me down on the cushion before settling in my lap. "You've been working so hard lately and I barely get to see you anymore." she says while nuzzling into my neck. "So I've arranged for you to have some sexy times with one of the sexiest woman in your life." She says while kissing under my jaw.

"Holy shit you got Mila Kunis here?" I ask in a playful tone. Which I receive a slap in the arm for, I let out a small chuckle.

"you got jokes huh, we'll let the joker began to play games ." She kissed me full on the lips on more time which I could tell there was more heat and want in, on the count that she completely shoved her tongue down my esophagus, but hey I am not complaining at all. When she pulled away I couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact.

"sit back baby girl, the animals are going to play tonight" she said while walking over to the dock for her iphone, and playing the song that I've dreamed of fucking Rachel to.

She drops her robe in one swift motion as I trace up her body to see that she is wearing a white lingerie top with a bow in the center, knee high socks to go with it and tiny piece of fabric which I can barely call a thong. Her hair was in long and loose curls and her bangs were neatly fluffed. She was wearing that sexy dark makeup around her eyes, that she knows makes me fancy her even more. My whole throat went dry as I tried to contain my want and slam her against the wall and take her there.

The music slowly began and as I heard her sing out the first note I shuttered in my seat.

She slowly gets on her knees and begins to crawl over to me while dramatically swaying her hips from side to side

**Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
With a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down **At this point she is kissing up my thigh to where my shorts stops high at my thighs. Trailing her fingers along my legs and her fingers dance around my center but move away quickly as she stands up in front of me slowly.  
**You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now**  
She then puts her legs on both sides of my body, Rachel may seem short but her legs seem so long, it kills me , she straddles me which makes me groan a little because of the arouse that is going on between the thin pieces of fabric both her and I are wearing.** Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run **She begins to grind on me which she gains a breathy moan from me as she slips her fingers into my hair and I wrap my arms around her waist keeping her steady.  
**'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest **She bangs my chest softly but her hair is splashing over her body and mine, she leans back from my body  
**Bang bang, gorilla  
** She throws herself back up to where our faces our merely centimeters apart when she whispers the Gorilla to me.  
**Ooh, yeah **She turns her whole body around while she continues to assault me with the slow movements of her hips and she then brings her arms to wrap around my back .** You and me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas **She gets up and moves to the back of the chair where I can feel her begin to snake her arms down my chest. Caressing my boobs through my tank top making sure to treat my nipples pretty well.  
**Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours." **She pulls my hair and massage my scalp as she licks my neck and moan out the Daddy, its yours part into my ear. Whelp there goes my panties.** 'Cause you know how I like it,  
You's a dirty little lover **She walks back in front of me and winds her hips slowly back unto my body where she straddles me but her back facing my front  
**If the neighbors call the cops,  
Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,  
We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door **She begins to pound her ass into my now soaking vag where she grabs her hair and moves it to the side of her head.  
**And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,  
Give it to me motherfucker!" **She leans her head back unto my shoulder as she spreads her and my legs wide open and she brings her fingers to the center of both of our roses.** Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla **She begins to stroke my clit as she takes her free hand and tangles her fingers into my hair again, I on the other hand try to keep my breathing as stable as possible, which fails as I am moaning her name and begging her to go faster.  
**Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas  
Ooh, yeah  
You and me baby making love like gorillas**

She then gets off of me and walks over to the dock and turns of the song. Before she expects it I pin her to the wall her perfect ass meeting my front and I feel her shutter and hum at the action.

"This is what happens when the joker likes to tease" is all I say before I move her to where her dresser is and bend her over.

"they get punished" is what I whisper into her ear and I can hear her moan out in want as I finally remove the spaghetti string of a thong off of her. I then plummet into her wet folds where I tease around her.

"Santana please" is all she says before I push forwardly in and thrust as hard as I could manage making her pound into her dresser which was thumping against the wall.

"mmm baby just like that please" she says causing me to moan out.

"ahhh fuck san I'm so close" she says with this I began to pull out completely and slam right back into her which makes her body hit the dresser a little bit harder than before

"SANNNNNNNNN FUCK" screaming she finally releases and she stumble before I catch her and gently bring her to the floor with me. Her breathing was heavy and I could see the sweat coming from the surface of her forehead but she looked stunning I couldn't help but kiss the temple of her head and let her body fall back to my chest.

When her orgasm finally let out I spoke up "I see your little plan back fired huh, I told you I get you back." I say chuckling while kissing her cheek.

"I need to make it up to you San, let me take care of you" she says rolling over to look at me.

I let out a breathy giggle. "Babe I had to take care of myself 3 times today, if I get taken care of one more time I will pass out in a sex coma."

It's her turn to chuckle now. "I suppose your right, both you and I have the day off tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping all day long." She laughs out now.

"I love you so much baby girl thank you for my treat." I say nuzzling my face into her neck.

"I love you too San happy anniversary."


End file.
